Sweet highschool Live (remake)
by AyakiStory
Summary: This is the remake of my first fiction which is The sweet highschool live I try my best to make it more interesting,hope you guy like it


Pairing of : Gon (female) X Killua / Kurapika X Kuroro

**Unknown Guy**

Last week, I saw a silver-haired boy playing with a little girl at the park .They look really happy together,but then I saw a long black-haired man stare at both of them,I think that the silver haired-boy know that guy or perhaps his sibling? I don't know,The boy seem so sad and I see his tear when he walk pass me. I was kinda shock when I saw those tear. I hope I can meet with him again maybe become his friend.I bet he is Lonely.

* * *

Gon P.O.V  
I heard my alarm ringing,but I don't want to wake up .Unfortunately,the alarm keep ringing and its hurt my ear!with my eye still close, I try to reach the alarm beside my bed and luckily I get it. "Umm,what's time it's now.." I rub my eye,and mumble.I look closely and it's 6:00 A.M. "what the!? Mito-san! I told you not to messing around with my alarm nee!" I shout at her .She heard my yelling and she start laughing and said "Ahahaha,gomen! Gon-chan!". "Mou!"I said and continue my beauty sleep.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Normal P.O.V

At the kitchen

Mito was preparing the breakfast. "it's Gon first day at the hunter school.I will make super!special Bento for her." "Or,should I make an extra?Gon might want to share her bento with her friend."Yea,as you all can see she was talking to herself. "Ah,what time is't now!?" Mito went to the dinning room and look at the clock. "Oh,my! It's 7:30 A.M already!?I must wake up Gon!she might late for the assembly!"Mito rush to Gon room.

Mito knock the door 'Knock!knock!' "Gon-chan!? Wake up! Gon-chan!?"

"urrr.."Gon heard the knocking "What is't mito-san?do you need anything?"Gon asked.

"Gon-chan! You will late for school! Hurry up and get ready!"

"huh! Late? Mito-san is not funny it's six in the morning! Don't make a silly joke"Gon laugh.

"Well,I'm not making any joke Gon-chan!HA-YA-KU!"Mito insist.

"Okay!okay!"Gon wake up from her bed and look at the alarm clock. "She must be joking last time I check it's 6:00 A.M." she look !? 7:30 Eh?..UWAAA! Mito-san I'm gonna be late! Uwaaa!"Gon shouted and rush to the bathroom.

**5 minute later**

Gon rush to the kitchen,take her bento put on her bag .She go to the front door sit down and wear her shoes. "I'll wear the sock at class"she take her sock and put in her pocket. She stand up"Yosh! Mito-san thanks for the Bento! I'll be going"she smile.

"Ah,be carefull! Gon-chan" Mito wave her hand. "ah,I forget something Gon said. "What is it Gon?" Mito asked. "I forget this" Gon turn back toward Mito and hug her. "a morning hug" She smile. "Ah..Gon" mito was about to cry when gon suddenly hug her but she hold back. "Gon-chan you must go now or you will be late."she said with a warm smile on her face. "Ah,hai!" Gon let go the hug "Bye!Bye! Mito-san"

"is just a school though ahaha what am crying about!"Mito talking to herself again. "When you getting old you can't hold back your tears,that must be it!"She try to calm herself. "Ah,Okasan I am getting old do I?"

"Hunter School.."Mito said slowly. "I hope Gon will be fine.."

**On the way to school**

Gon Run as fast as she could. "I hope, I'm not late!"She mumble." She keep imagine that she was late and keep running forget to look around and 'Bump!' she fall on someone.

"Ouch! Watch where your going idiot!"The boy said.

'OMG did he just call me an idiot!?."Ahhh..umm I-I'm sorry."Gon stutter.

"Yea! Yea! Whatever.."He said while scratching his head.

Gon stand up and bow at him "I'm sorry! I do hope I can apologise a lil bit longer but I'm late for school!I'm sorry I got to go!" Gon bow again and walk away.

"Tch! Didn't, I just said whatever! Baka ka!? omai!"The boy talk slowly as he see Gon walk away. "Hurmmm,that girl is interesting and This place is cool too." "Ah,by the way!where is the school that Aniki talking about?Ahh!for crying out loud!"

"Fuu,that was a close one..Ah,I hope he doesn't mind! I just left him like that..It can't be helped nee!I really hope I can reach it on time or Kurapika will be mad at me!Uwaaa!"Gon-said to herself as he continue running.

**Meanwhile,At the school gate**

"Gon! Where are you!? You can't be late on your first day of school!"Kurapika said while walking back and front many times. "You just can't GON! This is your first year!" she said while biting her thumb.

"KURAPIKA!" Gon shout and run toward her.

"Ah,Gon! Ha-ya-ku!" Kurapika called her.

Gon pass the gate at the same time the bell Rang. "I'm save!I'm save!Kurapika!"gon said with happy tone.

"Ahahaha,yes you are"Kurapika giggle."Well,I'm glad you make it on time!" Kurapika smile.

"Un!" Gon reply with a smile too. "Ah,Kurapika! there is something I would like to tell you!"She said excitedly.

"Hm? What is it?"Kurapika ask.

"You know This Mor-n!"Gon stop.

"Gon?" Kurapika said. "Is something wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"OI! Someone!?Anyone!? Please open the gate!"He shout.

"Huh!?" Kurapika turned and look at the man.

"Well,Sorry to interrupt your girly chat! Could you please open the gate!?"

"Leorio!? you still a student here!?"Kurapika said with her innocent face.

"I retake this year.. Since I failed my test last year!Urghh!Will you stop with the question and open the gate first!?"

"Ah Gomen! Leorio."Kurapika grin. "No can't do ,you're late.. you have to go to the Principals room right away! please"She smile.

"Oh! Come on! We have been best friend like forever! Can't you just help me this time!?"Leorio begging.

"Firstly,we only have been friend a year and Secondly,rule is a rule" Kurapika said proudly. "Well,meet you during breaks."Let's go Gon!"Kurapika pull gon hand.

"Ah!,bye-bye Leorio!~" Gon wave her hand.

"Oi!Kura-chan!"Leorio shout again.

"Didn't hear you!"

" Urgh! That woman! AHHH! Hey!, Gon wait up please!"

"Gomen! Leorio I have to get to the morning assembly!fast!"Gon put her hand together and said "GOMEN!~see you later!"

"OH! Not you too GON!"Leorio shout out loud while shaking the gate. "I thougth that you was an innocent lil girls who like to help someone in trouble!? Hey!?"

"Gomen!" Gon shout.

While,Leorio and the other keep arguing there is someone who also hearing their conversation and that man is Hisoka.

"Leorio are you late again?"He asked.

"Huh!?" Leorio look infront the gate. 'Craps! It's Hisoka!?'Leorio said in his mind. "A-Ah H-Hisoka!?"he stutter.

"Kukukukuku!"Hisoka laugh.

"This clown is creepy!"Leorio said slowly.

"Come with me Leorio.I'll bring you to the Principal room~Kukuku".

**During the Assembly**

The teacher tell the student about the school and the rule_._

_Hunter school is not an ordinary school this school teach student how to be Pro hunter 'Leorio and Hisoka pass the school test but unfortunately they failed the hunter exam Hisoka fail because he kill one of the examiner, Kurapika because she was sick during the last exam and Leorio failed because of the physical test. As for gon she pass the school test and today was her first day of school._

"Ah,the assembly already start.."Kurapika said slowly.

"Uwaaa,where is my class!?"Gon look around.  
"Shhh!" Kurapika close Gon mouth. "Gon..keep your voice down! What if the teacher heard you!? you might get in trouble!"

"Gomenasai.." gon apologise.

"Ah..it can't be helped then since this is your first day…"Kurapika look down and take a deep breath. "Let's just sit at the back" Kurapika look at Gon and smile. "Un~"Gon nod.

_Gon P.O.V_

_Hmmm,I don't know that morning assembly was so boring,I also didn't get what the teacher is saying..i'll ask kurapika about it later.'_ _My first day wasn't that bad, I hope I can meet more new friend ~nee_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 end~~**

**This is the remake of my first fiction which is~ The sweet highschool live  
I try my best to make it more interesting,hope you guy like it ^w^  
I just realize something,some of the word in my fic was erased.. I don't know how but I hope it will be fixed soon.. I try to update the new one but the word keep missing I hope you guys can understand it XD**


End file.
